


Throwing Sticks and Stones

by bleuvelvet



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Cheating, Enemies to Enemies With Benefits to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuvelvet/pseuds/bleuvelvet
Summary: T.C. Callahan hates Michael Ragosa and he's certain the feeling is mutual, yet somehow they keep clashing together in the most unexpected and exhilarating of ways.  The other man continuously surprises him and he just can't seem to get him out of his head; even when he knows he's risking his best chance at a normal life.  Or as close to normal as an ex-Ranger medic on the ER night shift in Texas struggling with PTSD can be. So what is it about Ragosa that keeps him coming back?
Relationships: Jordan Alexander/T. C. Callahan, Michael Ragosa/Others, T. C. Callahan/Landry De La Cruz, T. C. Callahan/Michael Ragosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, endgame is TC/Michael, for those that need to know. (I'm one of them.)
> 
> Like a few others, I saw that pilot episode of The Night Shift with the bathroom scene and my first thought was "they should fuck." This did not lessen through the rest of the show. And so, here we are, adding one more story to this small fandom and rare pairing.
> 
> Fic title from 'You' by James Arthur (feat. Travis Barker). Chapter titles mainly taken from Julia Michaels' song 'Issues'.
> 
> You'll also notice a shift in how Ragosa is referred to by TC; this is intentional. The fic will at least go through the end of season two as canonically as possible. After that... -shrug-

_Got a pretty mean right for someone so small_ , TC thought admiringly before spitting out the blood that was pooling in his mouth. Slowly, he straightened up from his hunch over the sink. That was probably the most positive thought he'd ever had about the man next to him.

Less than two feet away, Michael Ragosa smirked at him. "Good talk," he said smugly and something stirred low in TC's gut at the superior tone in the other man's voice.

God, but he wanted to take the pompous dick down a peg or two. He started towards the smaller man, not noticing the vicious grin that was starting to crawl across his face. His only thought was to make the man before him lose his composure and he had a good idea as to how to do it.

Slowly, he advanced on the smaller man, forcing Ragosa to back up into the wall behind him, a wary expression on his face. Still grinning, TC placed his palms on the wall on either side of the man's head.

"What are you doing?" Ragosa frowned up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Reminding you why it's a bad idea to piss off one of your best ER physicians," TC drawled before leaning down and roughly fitting his mouth over the other man's lips.

For a moment, there was absolute stillness from the man pinned to the wall before Ragosa brought his hands up to TC's shoulders and began shoving at him. Surprised at the strength coming from the smaller frame, TC was pushed back far enough to let Ragosa take in a gasping breath. "Are you fucking insane?!"

He watched, entranced, as the red flush took over Ragosa's face and crawled down his neck. "Maybe."

At his answer, Ragosa's eyes narrowed. "I could have you fired for this."

TC leaned in close, putting his mouth to the other man's ear. "You could. But you won't," he said before using his teeth to bite gently at the small round of cartilage. He grinned in triumph when he heard the sharp intake of breath at the sensation of his teeth scraping at Ragosa's ear.

"What makes you so sure of that?" The man's voice had a bit of a breathless quality to it already.

"Because you're still here and you haven't punched me, yet." He contemplated that statement for a moment before adding, "for a second time." And with that, he pushed off the other man.

Any relief Ragosa might have felt was tempered by TC grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket and bodily hauling him into the nearest stall. Faster than he could follow, Ragosa was pinned to the stall door and TC was nipping his way down his neck. He was rapidly losing rational thought. "No marks, asshole."

TC grinned into the other man's neck. He could feel the resistance slowly melting away. "Sure," he said, before getting his fingers under the tie and loosening it. He made quick work of the top few buttons on Ragosa's shirt before he was drawn back to the pale skin, mouthing at a newly exposed collar bone. 

A swipe of his tongue on the jut of bone gained him a quiet moan; running his teeth over it produced a louder one. He ran his hands down over the lean figure pinned between him and the door, feeling the muscle and strength contained within the compact body before him.

The heat he'd felt earlier was rapidly pooling in his groin. Goddamn, but Ragosa was hiding a rather fit body underneath those suits of his. It was almost a shame, TC thought as his hands strayed to the man's ass, grasping firmly. If Ragosa didn't have such a shit personality, he'd be a lot more popular with the ER staff, especially the women. He pulled Ragosa hard against him, letting the smaller man feel what the whole encounter was doing to him.

Ragosa moaned, and suddenly there were thin fingers threading into his hair tugging him none-to-gently away from the skin he'd been worrying with his teeth. "No marks," Ragosa gasped before pulling TC back down, crushing their mouths together. Their second kiss was much better now that Ragosa was an active participant, TC noted distantly.

He was also very good at it. He had expected Ragosa to be a boring kisser, not only because he'd been with the same woman for over fifteen years, but also because Ragosa was such a boring stick-in-the-mud. It seemed TC would have to reevaluate his opinion on the matter.

But not right now. Right now he was making out with his boss in the men's bathroom stall, at their place of employment, where anyone could walk in at any moment. Best to hurry this along.

He smoothed his hands down the lean torso before him one more time before fumbling with the belt at Ragosa's waist. It was the work of moments to get it open, unbutton the man's pants, and stick his hand inside. He was gratified to find that their encounter was affecting Ragosa just as much as it was him.

He cupped the other man's balls gently before running the heel of his hand firmly over his still-clothed erection. Dimly, he could make out a wet stain darkening the blue fabric of Ragosa’s underwear where he was already leaking from the bit of stimulation TC had given him. He didn't bother fighting the smirk that spread across his face.

"Been a while, huh?" He rubbed his thumb over the wet imprint of the tip of Ragosa's cock, not really caring if the other man replied.

"Shut up," Ragosa muttered before reaching for the button on TC's jeans. With more skill than TC would have expected from a man married to a woman for nearly half his life, Ragosa shoved his hand into TC's boxers and started stroking him. His palm was rougher than TC expected from a man that sat at a desk all day. He groaned as Ragosa gave an unexpected twist of his wrist and rubbed his thumb over the wet tip of the cock in his hand. 

Realizing he was being outplayed in a game he’d started, TC braced one hand on the door over Ragosa's head, and pushed the other man's underwear out of the way with the other. He grasped his cock firmly and started stroking. The stall quickly started filling with gasps and moans from both men. Far sooner than TC had thought he felt himself approaching the edge, but he still wanted more.

He leaned in closer to Ragosa, body pressing against the other man for more contact and his lips brushed against the man’s ear as he whispered, “I’m close. You?”

“Yeah,” Ragosa gasped. “Fuck.”

Encouraged, TC shifted until his cock aligned with the shorter man’s. He felt a groan form low in his throat at the feel of silky soft skin, heat, and friction against his dick. “God you feel good.”

At TC’s confession, Ragosa snorted. “I never would have guessed,” he said, glancing down at their erections pressed together, red and leaking, before looking back up at TC, expression somewhat sardonic.

Something about the ridiculousness of the situation- Ragosa’s sour expression while getting a handjob- made something almost amicable in nature bubble up within TC and he chuckled. “I guess it’s a little obvious,” he replied, trailing kisses over Ragosa’s ear and loving the way the other man shuddered.

“ _C_ _állate_ …” he muttered. “You’re ruining it.”

“Sorry,” TC responded, not really sorry at all, but he decided to keep his mouth shut all the same.

It was only a matter of a few more minutes and some rather inspired ball handling that had TC coming all over Ragosa’s untucked shirt. Ragosa was only a few strokes behind. They leaned together for a moment, panting.

And then, just like that, it was over and Ragosa was pushing TC off of him, muttering in Spanish at the mess on his shirt. “ _Tu eres un cabr_ _ón_ ...all over _my shirt_ …” He reached around TC to grab some toilet paper and began furiously wiping the semen off his button-down while TC buttoned up his jeans.

TC reached around him and unlatched the stall door before letting himself out. Before he left the restroom completely, he turned to Ragosa and grinned. “Now _that_ was a good talk.”

It wasn't until he was driving his motorcycle home that morning that he realized he'd forgotten to question Ragosa on just what he'd been doing at a seminar for spinal surgeries. By the time he and Ragosa were near each other again in any sort of relaxed manner, he'd completely forgotten about it.


	2. Overzealous

After the encounter with Ragosa in the men’s room, things went back to normal between them. If TC had ever had cause to think about it, he would have expected things to have been awkward after exchanging explosive handjobs with his male boss. While TC had never been attracted to a man before, he wasn’t really surprised at how well he took the encounter in stride. He'd always been open to the possibility, he'd just never met anyone that had made him consider taking that final step.

He had expected Ragosa to be another matter, but the other man nonplussed him by being rather blasé about the entire thing. Ragosa treated him just the same as he had before they jerked each other off. They still fought over making the right call for the patient versus the hospital and ignored each other otherwise. It was really the best case scenario that he could have asked for, considering he had technically sexually assaulted a hospital employee.

Still, he couldn’t help but worry at the situation in the back of his mind. Even as weeks passed and they argued over proper patient care and Ragosa’s general dickishness, the incident was never brought up. It was like it never happened.

TC hated to admit it, but Ragosa’s silence on the matter bothered him. Even as he began a relationship with Landry- as happy as he was to be with her- the way Ragosa’s breath had hitched when he’d wrapped his fingers around him lingered in his mind. He found himself thinking about it at odd moments, like when Ragosa was yelling at him for his latest decision that saved the patient, but cost the hospital a colossal amount of money. Or when he was in the shower after a long night at the ER.

He tried to turn his thoughts away from the man and think about Landry or another nameless, faceless woman, but he kept coming back to that hitched breath. The feel of slender fingers wrapped around his cock with perfect pressure. The slick warmth of his mouth. TC groaned when he came, leaning against the white tiled wall of the shower.

When he crawled into bed fifteen minutes later, he promised himself that he would let the entire situation go. No more thinking about Ragosa and the feel of his strong palm on his body. Tomorrow, he’d be focused solely on Landry.

His resolve was broken the next shift when the idiot ended up higher than a kite on molly and roaming the hallways of the hospital and getting in the way of the doctors. Well, getting in the way more than usual.

Word had gotten to him about Ragosa’s altered state about midway through his shift. As soon as he finished checking on his latest patient, he went to find the man, ready to make fun of him. He followed the rumors back to Ragosa’s office, where he found the man lying on his couch, stroking the faux-leather upholstery.

Quietly, he closed the door behind him and locked it. “I see the rumors are true,” he said, going to the couch and standing over the other man, amused.

“Heeey, TC!” Ragosa’s face was open, eyes bright and smile wide. TC almost thought he looked adorable. Almost. This was still the asshole that had denied Flannery privileges at the hospital, delaying Nick’s surgery after all. Not to mention all the other ways Ragosa got in the way of the doctor doing his job.

The smile only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled his expression into something more like a frown, though he couldn’t seem to quite get his mouth to stay all the way down. “I don’t like you,” he said, very seriously.

TC snorted in amusement. “Feeling’s mutual.”

The smile kept threatening to steal across his face again, though Ragosa was clearly trying to fight it. “I’m really high right now.”

“I know.” He pushed Ragosa’s feet off the couch and sat down. Almost immediately, the feet came back up into his lap. “How are you feeling?” Absently, he trailed a finger over a sock-clad ankle.

“Like I’m crawling out of my skin.” He rubbed the heel of his foot into TC’s thigh. Or maybe he was trying to push TC off. It was hard to tell. “I keep wanting to touch things.”

“MDMA will do that.”

The foot travelled a little higher. Not pushing him off then. “I don’t like it.”

TC grabbed the foot, halting its progress. “It probably would have gone over better if you hadn’t taken it unknowingly and at work.”

Ragosa seemed to consider this. “That’s probably true. Other than the wanting to touch things, but not being able to touch things, it’s been nice to let go.”

“Oh?” Ragosa pulled at his foot, but TC held fast. “And what things are we letting go of?”

At TC’s question, Ragosa shot up so fast that TC barely had time to blink before the other man was leaning in close. Little shit was flexible. “I’m getting a divorce.”

TC froze. He’d made it a point to not know anything about Ragosa’s life. The man was a heartless bureaucrat and that was all TC needed or wanted to know. Except now, because of his thoughtless question, he was learning more that he’d ever wanted.

Ragosa seemed to take TC’s silence as encouragement to continue. “She let me see the kids once. Once! In three months.” When he tugged on his foot again, TC let go. Ragosa folded his legs and leaned in closer. “Sam has a science project I was supposed to be helping him with, and Naomi wanted me to go over her math homework. She’s having trouble with multiplying fractions. I work with numbers all day! I could help her!

But, Lydia says ‘no’! She has custody, so I have to listen to her, but I just want to see my kids!” He leaned forward ever more, resting his head against TC’s shoulder. “You want to know what the worst part of it all is right now?”

TC shifted uncomfortably. “Not really, but I have a feeling you’re gonna share anyway.”

“I can’t even get mad about it right now! I want to be! I know I am!” He straightened up off of TC’s shoulder. “But my altered dopamine and serotonin levels are making me incapable of it!” Suddenly, he knelt up and swung a leg across TC’s lap, straddling him. “Do you wanna fuck?”

TC gaped at him. “Um.”

Ragosa sighed. “Look I know what you’re going to say. First, we hate each other, but that clearly didn’t stop us before.” Oh, so they are talking about it. “And second, I’m high. Which is true. And the issue of consent within the context of sexual encounters while in an altered mental state has been a hotly debated topic in recent years, I know.” He looked down at TC. “But I could really use a distraction and you’ve already proven yourself a decent one.”

There was a long silence as TC attempted to process all the things Ragosa had just said. It was on the tip of his tongue to say ‘no,’ even though he kind of _did_ want to fuck, had been wanting to feel those hands on him again for weeks, but Ragosa was right about consent. Then he made the mistake of looking up into the other man’s big, dark eyes. Fuck. “Are you sure?”

Ragosa put his hands on his shoulders, then slowly drew them up until they cupped his jaw. “Yes,” he said, gaze steady, then leaned in to press his lips to TC’s.

And that was all TC needed.

Immediately, his hands were on Ragosa's hips, drawing him in closer. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the seam of the other man's lips, asking to be let in. Permission was granted instantly as Ragosa opened his mouth and met TC's questing tongue with his own. TC groaned at the feeling of the slick muscle tangling with his own.

He couldn't believe how much he'd missed this. Already, heat was pooling in his lower belly, urging him to draw the man on top of him closer. He wanted to feel the heat of skin. They hadn't had the chance last time.

With a sense of disappointment he drew back from the kiss, though the little whine at his retreat was rather ego-boosting. "Let's get a little more comfortable, yeah?"

Luckily, Ragosa was down to his dress shirt, the top two buttons already undone. Quickly, TC worked his way through the rest of them, pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin of his throat. As soon as the shirt was unbuttoned, he pushed it down and off Ragosa's shoulders, leaving the other man in the white tank top he wore underneath.

TC growled at the new obstacle. "Anyone ever tell you that you wear too many clothes?" He pushed his fingers under the thin fabric and onto the warm skin of Ragosa's back.

"Not recently," Ragosa said, threading his fingers into TC's hair. 

Looks like that hadn't been a one-off, TC thought smugly before following the draw of Ragosa's fingers back to his mouth. Their tongues tangled again and TC was pleased to note that Ragosa seemed to like the feeling just as much as he did.

Eventually, he extricated himself from the kiss so that he could pull Ragosa's tank top off. As soon as he had the garment off, he couldn't help but lean back and stare a little. Ragosa was a compact man with lean muscle and pale, smooth skin. TC licked his lips. He really wanted to get his mouth on that.

He leaned in again and this time he ran his teeth over a collar bone. There was a gentle tug on his hair. "No marks," he heard from above him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, trailing his mouth down from the bit of bone to a dusky nipple. He sucked at it gently, careful with his teeth.

"Ah, _Dios_ ," he heard before the hands that had been in his hair ran down his still-clothed back. Insistent fingers tugged at his scrubs. "Take yours off too."

Reluctantly, TC pulled away from the flesh he'd been tasting and pulled off his top, leaving him naked from the waist up. Hands immediately came to rest on his shoulders, before smoothing their way down over his biceps and forearms. 

"So smooth," he heard Ragosa murmur, seemingly lost in the feel of his skin. "Warm."

The wandering hands were joined by lips, trailing in down his chest as far as Ragosa could reach. He could fold himself impressively far.

He let Ragosa indulge his need for touch for a few moments before desire swelled again and he couldn't resist any longer. He set his hands to the other man's belt and made quick work getting it off of him, as well as unbuttoning his pants. "Stand up."

Ragosa, the contrary shit, leaned forward instead. "No."

TC pushed at his hips. "Come on, I just wanna get your pants off."

"Don't want to move," Ragosa said before rolling his hips into TC's, making him moan and reflexively tighten his grip on the man's hips.

"I know, sweetheart, but it'll feel better if we get our clothes out of the way." He pushed again at Ragosa's hips and this time the man slid back off the couch, standing in front of TC.

Licking his lips, TC wasted no time yanking down Ragosa's pants and helping him step out of them. Ragosa, using TC's shoulder for balance, pulled his socks off as well before standing straight. They both paused for a moment, looking at each other.

Ragosa's erection was straining his close-fitting boxers, tent obvious under the dark green material. A small trail of hair led up to his belly button. The lean torso was smooth until his chest, where a small scattering of hair resided. Dusky nipples were peaked with arousal.

TC needed to get him naked and get his hands on him. He reached out for the waistband of the boxers, but hesitated before pulling them down. He looked up at the man standing before him. " Are you absolutely sure?"

Ragosa looked down at him, gaze steady. "I'm sure." And with that, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and helped TC pull them down.

He couldn't help but stare. In the bathroom, he'd been too focused on getting off to look, but now in the locked office, he had time. Ragosa's cock was actually kind of pretty. He was average-sized, surrounded by neatly trimmed black curls, and the head was flushed rather beautifully.

He wanted to taste it. The thought came out of nowhere and he paused in the middle of leaning forward. He'd never wanted to taste cock before. But, then again, he'd never wanted to have mutually satisfying, rage-filled handjobs either. And look how that had turned out. What the fuck was it about Ragosa that made him want to mess him up so badly?

The decision was taken out of his hands when Ragosa, who apparently had enough of waiting, pushed at TC's shoulders, forcing him to lean back. "Take yours off too," he demanded, voice low and husky.

That shook TC out of his reverie and he pawed at his belt next to Ragosa's hands, eager to feel skin on skin. Together, they managed to strip TC of his pants and underwear, pushing them down his thighs half way before Ragosa climbed back into his lap.

And, oh god, that's what he'd been wanting since the bathroom encounter weeks ago. Warm skin pressed to warm skin. Hands roaming all over each other, rough and eager. Eventually, that wasn't enough and TC pulled Ragosa closer so that their cocks were lined up together. He wrapped a hand around both of them at once and started thrusting, slowly at first but picking up speed as Ragosa's moans urged him on.

"Ah, _Dios_ . Yeah, right there. _Eso se siente bien_ …"

TC smirked as he reduced Ragosa to a babbling mess, switching between English and Spanish as he moaned his pleasure. Soon, they were both thrusting against each other, precome leaking from their dicks slicking the way.

It was then, feeling like he was only a few thrusts away from coming, that a thought entered TC's mind. He stuck two fingers of the hand he wasn't using to stroke them together into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before pulling them back out and sneaking the hand around to Ragosa's ass. He dragged his fingers lightly down the cleft, testing the other's reaction, before delving in between.

His actions garnered a loud moan in response as he rubbed the pad of one finger over the tight furl. Ragosa moved his hips faster, pushing back into TC's finger.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, darkly amused. "You like having your ass played with. All those little nerve-endings leading straight to your cock. I bet it'd feel even better inside your hole." Taking a chance, though he felt good about the outcome of it, he pushed the tip of one finger in, just barely breaching the tight opening.

With a load moan, Ragosa shivered and came, fingers digging into TC's shoulders.

"Holy fuck," TC murmured as he watched the pale streaks shoot across both their chests. He slowed down his strokes, easing Ragosa through his release.

After a moment, he left off and Ragosa slumped forward, head on TC's shoulder.

" _Creo que mori_ ," Ragosa muttered into his shoulder. TC gave him a few seconds to collect himself before sharply jabbing Ragosa in the side with a finger. "Ow! What?" He pulled back to glare at the taller man.

TC held his gaze for a moment before glancing down at his own lap, where his own dick was still hard and aching. "A little help?"

Ragosa stared at it for a moment before muttering "yeah, alright," and wrapping a hand around the pulsing red flesh and giving it a tug.

It was the work of moments before TC came, Ragosa's hand expertly working him and TC's thoughts centered on the tight heat he'd found between Ragosa's legs.

 _Maybe next time_ , TC thought as he came, _he'll let me fuck him_.


	3. Jealous

It wasn't until TC saw him the next day that the true magnitude of his last thought from yesterday's orgasmic haze hit him.

He wanted to fuck his boss.

This was bad. Not only because he was already sort of in a relationship with Landry, but also because Michael Ragosa was rather _male_ and a heartless dick to boot. There was nothing redeeming about the other man.

 _Actually, he has a rather nice dick_ , whispered a traitorous thought.

 _Shut up_ , he told the voice. But he couldn't really argue with it. There was something about Ragosa that pulled at him. He wanted to mess him up, see him lose his composure, make him writhe and beg. He'd never felt like this with anyone else before. Not with Landry, not with any other woman. Not even Jordan had pulled this sharp, possessive edge out of him.

And it was possessive, because on the heels of the thought about wanting to see him writhe and beg was the knowledge that he didn't want anyone else to see Ragosa that way. That was for him and him alone. No one else would be able to affect the man like he could anyway.

Still, he was with Landry. Or, at least, trying to be. They hadn't put a label on it, nor had the exclusivity talk, but he knew they were headed that way. If he wanted to show that he was serious about their relationship, he needed to stop sleeping with other people, whether she knew of them or not.

Mind made up, he went into his next shift determined to treat Ragosa the same as he always had and put their two indiscretions behind him.

Of course, he fucked it up almost immediately by kissing Jordan in the locker room at the end of their shift two days later.

He doesn’t know how it happened. Really, he doesn’t. He was doing well, avoiding conflict with Ragosa, taking Landry out on a date, and then came the night from hell. There’s a storm, the ER is flooded with patients, and then they lose power.

Late into the shift, Landry dropped the casual bomb that Michael has _training_ in treating patients, and his eyes are glued to the other man every time he sees him in gloves, taking care of someone. He’s not terrible at it. Out of practice, maybe, but Jordan only has to correct him once when he’s wrapping a deep laceration on someone’s foot and then he’s off like a pro onto the next one.

By morning, TC is exhausted, but his thoughts are whirling. He keeps thinking of the glimpses he got of Ragosa through the night. Helping to set a bone here, gently guiding a patient into a wheelchair there, applying butterfly bandages to smaller cuts that didn’t require stitches everywhere else. And every time TC saw him, he had the same look on his face. Determined, caring, focused. It was like TC was seeing a whole other side to the man. Except, he wasn’t. He remembered seeing that look a hundred times as Ragosa worked tirelessly to redistribute their funding to keep the ER open. He’d seen the look when TC overrode his orders and

Ragosa had to find a way to pay for it so that the hospital didn’t go under. He saw that look every time they argued about treating a patient.

It was just now he was seeing it without the underlying desperation and worry that usually came with it. The realization was rather eye-opening. It caused something in TC’s thoughts about Ragosa to shift and he found himself feeling almost fond of the other man.

Michael Ragosa was a tough son-of-a-bitch who fought tooth and nail for what he believed in. For what he thought was right. He fought to keep this hospital open because he believed in what they did here. That they _needed_ to be here. And, while they clashed on how to best go about that, it was still a personality trait that TC found deeply attractive.

It was what had attracted him to Jordan and to Landry. And the realization that he’d found it in a compact, Latino, hospital administrator who gave excellent handjobs and kissed like he had something to prove, was more than he wanted to think about after a very long night.

So, he kissed Jordan. Because he still cared for her. She was his first, great love and he didn’t want to let that go. He kissed her because it was easy, simple. Everything Ragosa was not.

He kissed Jordan and knew he'd likely ended two relationships. All so he didn’t have to think about how much he wanted a next time with Ragosa and how bad of an idea it was to have even had a first time.

And then, next shift, he gets in a fight with Scott over how to do his job and how he can interact with Jordan, like she can’t make her own decisions. Like she belongs to Scott instead of being her own person. Like she hadn’t been with TC first and, no matter how that relationship had ended, there would always be some sort of affection there.

So, he was already pissed off when he happened to overhear Kenny and Krista gossiping about Ragosa's online dating profile. Something hot and vicious squirmed in his gut at the thought of Ragosa looking for someone else. Someone not him.

He'd stormed into Ragosa's office before he even thought about what he was doing. He found the man with his head down on his desk, a mess of papers scattered across it, looking nothing like the calm and collected man he was used to seeing. He slammed the door and was amused to see Ragosa jump.

After locking it, he threw himself into an armchair across from the large desk. "What's this about you having an online dating profile?"

Ragosa lifted his forehead from where he'd been resting it and glared at TC. "Is nothing a secret in this damn hospital?"

"That didn't answer my question." TC said intently, leaning forward in his chair.

Ragosa scowled at him. "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters," TC answered cryptically.

"It really doesn't." Ragosa leaned back in his own chair. "Now, if that's all you came in here for, get out of my office."

"No."

"No?" Ragosa repeated, lifting an eyebrow.

God, that was hot. The fire in his belly flared once more, hot and hungry. 

Smirking, TC leaned back in his chair. "That's not the only reason I came here. Come over here and take off your clothes."

Ragosa narrowed his eyes at him. "No."

TC clenched his hands around the arms of his chair. "Don't make me tell you again."

The other man crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not having sex with you again. It should never have happened in the first place."

"So, you'll have sex with some random slut you found on the internet but not with me?" He ground his teeth against the rising anger.

Michael sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "That's not it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Ragosa stood from his desk and began to pace. "There are so many things wrong with everything we've already done. You know that."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do!" Michael shouted. "Technically, you're my employee."

That got TC off his ass and into Ragosa's pathway. "I have combat training plus almost thirty pounds on you." As if to prove his point, he advanced on the other man, backing him against his desk.

"The second time, I was drugged."

TC huffed at that. "And for that, I'm sorry, but that wasn't either of our faults. And I don't think you minded all that much." He reached out and ran a hand over the front of Ragosa's suit.

"You could have left," Ragosa pointed out, but he sounded shaky even as he said it.

TC caught his gaze and held it. "No, I couldn't have."

Ragosa looked away first. Because, in a way, TC was right. If anyone else had happened upon Ragosa in that moment, who knows what would have happened. He'd been craving touch and affection, and he would have begged anyone who'd walked through that door for it. He could have lost his job if the wrong person had walked in.

Better it to have been someone that he disliked and wouldn't go blabbing about it than an employee that hated him and took offense. Ragosa slumped against his desk.

“You should have left.” It sounded weak, like Ragosa was trying to convince himself as well as TC.

Seeing the submission in his posture, TC leaned forward to drag his lips up the other man's neck to his ear. "Maybe. But I didn’t. And I don’t think you want me to leave now, either." He released Ragosa's jacket and stepped back. “Now, do what I said earlier, and strip."

Slowly, Ragosa raised his hands and peeled off his suit coat. He followed it with his tie, shirt, shoes, and socks. At his belt he hesitated and looked up at TC.

"Keep going." TC grinned at him encouragingly. He took another step back to strip off his own top and lowered his hands to his belt buckle.

He watched closely as Ragosa took off his own belt and then untucked his tank top before pulling it off. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight of Ragosa's bare chest. He still couldn't get over that pale, perfect skin.

While Ragosa was focused on getting his pants off, TC reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out the foil packet he'd started keeping there when he'd gotten with Landry. It wasn't the best place to keep a condom, but they never stayed in there for more than a few days. And he'd just put that one in there this morning.

He shoved the wallet and condom back into his pocket before looking up to see that Ragosa was just in his boxers now. "Good."

Closing in on the other man, he leaned down to kiss him. Carefully, he cupped Ragosa's jaw and coaxed him into opening his mouth to be explored. TC nearly groaned when he submitted easily, opening his mouth and letting him lick his way inside.

Slowly, he ran his hands down Ragosa's neck, to his chest, over his belly to the waistband of his boxers. He dug a finger underneath the hem and snapped it. "These go, too."

Ragosa frowned at him. "You're insane, do you realize that?" Still, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his own boxers.

"What makes you say that?" TC asked idly, watching avidly as Ragosa stripped off his last layer.

"Do you even like men?"

TC was so focused on committing every dip and divot on Ragosa's body that he nearly missed the question. "Does it matter?" He grabbed Ragosa's hand and brought it to his groin, where the other man's nakedness was having a profound effect. He couldn't help grinding a little into the palm. "I'm still getting it up for you, aren't I, sweetheart?" He let go of Ragosa's hand.

"It's just strange."

"What about you?" TC asked, suddenly annoyed at Ragosa's line of questioning.

Ragosa eyed him superiorly and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about me?"

Unable to stay away any longer, TC reached out to trail his fingers over the skin of Ragosa's hip. "Married for fifteen years and two kids, yet you're not freaked out at all." He grasped the hip and pulled the other man against him. "Makes a man wonder."

"Nothing to wonder about," Ragosa gasped at the sensation of skin on skin. He was already half-hard and TC had barely touched him. "Before we got married," he gasped as TC ran his hands up his back, " before the kids, Lydia and I experimented."

"Experimented?" TC was nipping his way over Ragosa's neck and shoulders, his hands continuously running over every bit of skin he could reach.

Ragosa reached up and gripped TC behind his elbows to steady himself. He was rapidly losing focus due to the other man's attention. "Threesomes," managed to gasp out.

TC froze at the admission. "What."

"Lydia liked watching when other people touched me. Man or woman, didn't matter."

Something dangerous and feral curled in TC's chest. "And you?"

Ragosa shrugged. "Wouldn't have done it if I didn't want it."

"Did you let them fuck you?" TC's grip tightened on the flesh under his hands when Ragosa failed to answer right away. "The men. Did you let them fuck you?"

Ragosa shrugged. "Sometimes. Why the fuck are you so interested in this anyway?"

The hot, possessive thing that TC had been keeping leashed deep inside himself broke free at the admission. Without realizing it, he growled low in his throat. It was a low, feral sound that had Michael shuddering.

Suddenly, there were hands under Ragosa’s ass and he was being lifted up against TC, forced to wrap his arms and legs around the other man for balance and fear of being dropped. TC carried him around to the other side of the desk where it was clear of papers and set Ragosa down on the edge before pulling away and starting to sift through his drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for some lotion," TC replied. He slammed the first drawer shut and moved on to the next.

"Looking for… oh, Jesus Christ, you want to…" Ragosa trailed off, apparently incapable of articulating what he suspected TC wanted to do.

TC paused and looked up at the man before him, studying the wide, dark eyes and flushed skin. He stood up from where he'd knelt on the floor to better look through the drawer and stepped closer to Ragosa, kissing him thoroughly.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said, in between kisses. "And while I'd like to use something better than spit for lubricant, don't think I won't." He gripped Ragosa's hips and pulled him tight against him, grinding his still-clothed erection into the crease between hip and thigh.

Ragosa moaned, one hand came up and around to grip at TC's shoulder while the other pointed to a drawer on the opposite side of where TC had started looking. "Try there," he said absently.

TC nipped down his neck in gratitude before he pulled away. He was stopped short by the grip on his shoulder and the legs wound tightly around his hips. Amused, he peered down at Ragosa's flushed and sweaty face. "You're gonna have to let me go, sweetheart."

"What?" Really, it was a rather considerable ego boost that he'd managed to reduce the other man to this through a few simple kisses and touches.

He jostled Ragosa's legs. "Gotta let me get to the drawer."

"Oh, right." Slowly, Ragosa unwound his limbs from TC.

He gave him a quick kiss before diving into the drawer Ragosa had pointed out. Almost immediately on top was a mostly-full tube of hand cream; the type used by those that tended to use a lot of hand sanitizer as well as wash their hands compulsively. Quickly, he took his prize back to Ragosa and almost instantly had the other man's legs wrapped around his torso again.

"That's it," he murmured. He reached down underneath the other man feeling his way to the other man's cleft. "I need you to lean back a little. Can't reach you like this."

Immediately, Ragosa let go of his shoulder and leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs to accommodate TC's questing fingers.

Something broke free in TC at the sight. He'd been holding himself back- admirably, if he did say so himself- but the ease at which Ragosa opened himself to another man made something snap. The rushing realization that Ragosa had done this before, that he had let other men _touch_ him, had him growling, hot and possessive.

Almost instantly, he had lotion squeezed onto his fingers and was circling the tight furl with a cold fingertip before slipping it in to the first knuckle. The first sensation he had was that it was tight. The second was that it was hot inside Ragosa's body. Slowly, he sunk his finger in deeper, enjoying the tight clench of that perfect hole.

After a few moments, he added more lotion and a second finger. He pumped them steadily in and out of Ragosa’s body a few times before turning his hand and crooking his fingers, searching for the spot inside him that he just knew would make the other man whimper and beg. It took a few tries, but he knew he’d found it by the arch of Ragosa’s back and the long, drawn-out moan he released.

Grinning to himself, TC rubbed mercilessly against the spot, drawing out several more moans before he pulled away completely. He grabbed the condom from his pocket and set it down on the desk before opening up his jeans and lowering them just enough to get himself out. Quickly, he rolled the condom on and slathered himself with more of the lotion.

He stepped in closer to Ragosa again, bracing himself on one hand by the other man’s head while using the other to line himself up against the soft opening he desperately wanted to breach. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Ragosa panted, wrapping his legs around TC’s hips.

“Good,” TC smirked before slowly breaching him.

It felt amazing. Hot and tight and perfect. Ragosa’s inner muscles gripped him like they were pulling him in. It was like Ragosa’s body knew who it belonged to and was welcoming him home. He kept his initial push slow and steady, letting Ragosa get used to the intrusion. Once he was in fully he paused for a moment, lowering himself down onto his elbows so he could feel more of Ragosa’s skin against his own.

“God you feel so good,” he groaned before pulling back slightly and pushing back in. The movement felt even better. Every time he pulled out, Ragosa’s body clenched around him like it didn’t want him to leave. And, every time he thrust back in, it was like he opened up and was being welcomed back in. 

He’d never experienced anything like it. Was sex with a man always like this? Or was it just Ragosa who fit his cock so perfectly?

As he felt Ragosa adjust to his girth, he slowly picked up speed. Soon, he was pounding into the other man, drawing out moans and cries of pleasure. Shit, Ragosa was getting really loud. If they continued like this, someone was bound to hear them.

“Shh,” he hushed. “You need to be quiet. Do you understand me?” 

Ragosa nodded and unclenched his hands from where he’d been holding onto TC and placed them over his mouth, muffling the noises that were escaping from him.

“Good. That’s good,” TC crooned. “You’re being so good for me.” He ran a hand through Ragosa’s hair, messing up his usual, perfect hairstyle. He buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin there before sucking hard, earning a low keen from the man beneath him.

TC grinned. “You like that, huh?” He continued worrying at the skin there, leaving a deep, dark bruise before pulling back. Seeing his mark on that pale neck made something like satisfaction curl nice and deep in his chest. “It looks good on you. I want to cover you in my marks; suck bruises all over this pale skin over yours.” He ran a proprietary hand down Michael’s smooth flank. “You’re mine. Only I get to see you like this.” 

He was thrusting harder now, but the angle was off and he wasn’t hitting the spot inside Ragosa that had been making him nearly scream earlier. “Is that why you didn’t want me to leave one before? Because you knew what it would do to me? Well, now I know.” Swiftly, he pulled out and grabbed at Ragosa’s arms, pulling him off the desk before turning him around and shoving him face first against it. He placed one hand between the other man’s shoulder blades and carefully lined himself up before pushing in again.

This time, he wasn’t as careful. As soon as he was in that sweet clench he was thrusting hard and fast, trying to find the right angle. He braced his palms on the desk on either side of Ragosa, using the leverage to change the angle and keep thrusting vigorously.

He knew he hit the right spot when Ragosa moaned, loud and unashamed. Grinning to himself, he kept pounding into that same spot, determined to make the man before him come. “That’s right, sweetheart. Keep making those noises for me. Let me hear you come.” He mouthed at the back of Ragosa’s neck and shoulder. “I want you to come for me.”

Ragosa let out another keen, followed by words. “ _Por favor_ , please… please let me come,” he panted. “ _Quiero_...to come.”

TC hid his smirk against the skin of Ragosa’s back. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll get you there.” With that, he bit down on the back of Ragosa’s neck, hard enough to leave a faint impression of teeth. It drew another long moan from the other man. He licked soothingly at the bite before moving to another piece of unblemished skin and repeating the process.

It wasn’t long before he heard Ragosa pant. “TC, I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I got you.” He kept up a steady rhythm, determined to get the other man to come before he did. “Come for me.”

A few more well-aimed thrusts against his prostate, and then Ragosa did, clenching wonderfully around TC’s dick and making it nearly impossible for him to ignore the ache in his balls anymore. He only lasted long enough for Ragosa to ride out his orgasm before his own hips stuttered, pushing inelegantly against the other man’s perfect ass and coming deep inside.

He didn’t know how long they stayed slumped against the desk before he came back to himself enough to pull out. He backed away a few steps and collapsed in the chair, dick still hanging out, spent and satisfied. TC tied off the condom and threw in the trash can by Ragosa’s desk.

Slowly, Ragosa stood up and turned, leaning back against his desk. His torso was a mess. He’d shot come all the way up his chest. TC could see that it was already drying into itchy flakes. “You should wash that off,” he said.

Ragosa looked down at his chest, then back at TC and snorted. “Yeah, thanks.” Carefully, he stepped around his desk. He pulled another drawer open, retrieving a packet of wet wipes, pulling a few out before tossing it at TC. He wiped himself down perfunctorily before rounding the desk to retrieve his clothing. 

From where TC sat, he could see Michael’s ass as he bent over to retrieve his clothes. He watched, fixated, as his muscles flexed from his movements.

“You should leave.”

The flat voice startled him out of reverie and he jerked upright, quickly wiping his junk before closing his pants and standing. Ragosa tossed his shirt at him and began redressing himself efficiently. 

“...Right.” Less than five minutes later, the only evidence of what they’d done was the used condom and wipes in the trash can and Ragosa’s messed up hair.

As TC left the office, he couldn’t help a small feeling of disappointment come over him. Despite just having what he’d deemed rather good sex, it felt as if something was missing from the entire encounter, leaving him feeling rather dissatisfied over the whole thing.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to parse exactly what was causing the feeling and by the time the night was over, all he wanted was to go home and sleep for several days. 


	4. Depression

The next few weeks after that were a whirlwind. And, of course, like most things in his life, nothing good ever lasted long.

First, Landry broke up with him, almost like she’d known what had happened. Jordan told Scott what had occurred between her and TC. He couldn’t blame the guy for being angry, even though he still thought Jordan could do better than Scott or himself, it was never fun to find out that your significant other cheated on you.

Jordan did deserve better, that was for sure. She deserved more than a washed-up Ranger medic with PTSD and an attitude problem. But, she wanted him back in her life and he couldn’t deny her. He basked in the comfort their relationship brought him. The sense of normalcy and ease at being together was just what he needed. He knew how to be with Jordan. He knew what not to do.

And then, something beyond comprehension happened. Dwayne was shot and killed by some asshole drug runner. In a hospital, of all places, someone _got_ shot. Then TC, Topher _and_ Jordan were held hostage by the guy while he was freaking out about his own dumb decisions. And then to top off the entire night, Topher got shot by the low-life bastard, too. It was one of the worst moments in his life and the entire situation reminded him of the entire mess in Afghanistan when he lost his brother.

Thank God, Toph pulled through, but it was touch-and-go for a while. He will never forgive the man for what he did. Just like he’d never forgive himself for what happened to Thadd.

That was only the first half of the night. TC spent the second half mired in flashbacks, trying to save lives at the site of the factory explosion that sent dozens to the ER. He saved a lot of lives that night. He knew that, but all he could think about were the lives he wasn’t able to save.

But, he kept replaying Thadd’s death in his head. He couldn’t stop. He told Jordan about it. TC had never told anyone about it, not even the shrink he was ordered to go see immediately after his discharge from the army. But, he told Jordan and it felt like a beginning. Like he was on the verge of letting something go. He just wasn’t sure what that something is and if he was ready for it.

He agreed to go back to therapy. It was one of Jordan’s conditions for getting back together and he doesn’t blame her for insisting on it. TC was suspended for two weeks to ‘get his head on straight’ and Jordan stepped back as head of overnight ER. He felt guilty about that, but she maintained that she didn’t deserve the position anyway after what happened with Milo the drug dealer.

Once his suspension had ended, he would go right back into field triage and the hectic mess that was the ER. TC had missed it, but he can’t help but feel that Jordan was right and the time off was something he needed, even if it hadn’t been voluntary.

There was also something else he missed from the crazy ER. Or, rather, someone. Ragosa.

TC had tried to get the other man out of his mind, but instead he kept replaying the last time they had been together. He had missed the taciturn man. Not just for the few amazing orgasms they had shared, but for the way they had fought over right and wrong. He missed the way Ragosa’s eyes lit up, full of fire and passion, even though he was arguing against TC and what he knew to be the right thing to do.

He wanted to see him like that again. He wanted Ragosa to look at him that way while TC brought him to new heights of pleasure, like they were the only ones in the room and nothing else existed. They had gotten so close to it that last time in Ragosa’s office, TC knew it, but something had been holding Ragosa back.

And now, as things currently stood, he might never get to find out what it was. Ragosa had quit. He watched as the man he had hated for so long stood up for himself, a strange mixture of pride and regret swirling through him. 

TC wasn’t sure how to deal with his emotions regarding Ragosa’s departure. He had waited, patiently, all this time to get back into the ER. He found cases to give himself a reason to visit, after he heard that Ragosa was coming back from his surgery, only to find out that Ragosa had quit on his first night back.

He had hoped, desperately, that the time apart would lessen his attraction to the other man. It hadn’t, and he’d never felt so guilty as when he was with Jordan and thinking of another. And now he’d never get the chance to even try to figure out what it was that kept him wanting to go back to Michael.

TC would just have to try harder, he supposed. At the very least, he’d gotten better at pushing thoughts of Ragosa to the back of his mind when he was with Jordan. And it seemed he’d have to content himself with that because Michael was leaving him.

That was what he told himself. He tried to tell himself it would be fine. That there hadn’t been much of anything there in the first place. TC had no right to get angry with the other man.

He wasn’t able to hold himself back for very long.

This time, he crashed into Ragosa’s office, slamming the door and then the lock into place. He whirled to face the other man. “Are you out of your mind?!”

Ragosa stared at him from behind his desk, dark eyes wide, pink lips parted. “I...what?”

“You have kids!” TC yelled, stomping over the other man. “You’re divorced. You have to pay alimony! Child support.”

Ragosa drew himself up to his full height, refusing to be cowed. “Thank you, TC, for reminding me of my responsibilities. Like I’d somehow forgotten.”

“You must have if you just quit your very well-paying job!”

The shorter man narrowed his eyes up at him. “Why are you so upset about this?”

TC balled his hands into fist at his sides to keep himself from shaking the other man. “How are you _not_ freaking out?”

At that, Ragosa drew in a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t think it’s quite registered, yet, in all honesty.” He looked up at TC and grinned, a sardonic tilt to his lips. “Still, it felt good. Right.”

It was then that TC knew; this was the man he’d been catching glimpses of behind the curtain. This was a man who no longer lived in pain and fear of what-ifs and just wanted to do the right thing no matter what. Who would do the right thing, because that was just part of who he was.

TC cupped his hands under Ragosa’s jawline and pulled him in, kissing him soundly. The first touch of their lips had him yearning for more. He ran his tongue along the seam of Ragosa’s mouth, gently asking for permission to taste more of him. Hesitantly, Ragosa parted his lips, letting TC in.

Their tongues entwined and TC moaned at the taste of the other man. He tasted of coffee and spice and something was so intoxicating about it that he needed more. Carefully, TC turned them and backed Ragosa up until he got him to sit on the desk, legs splayed to allow room for TC between them.

Carefully, he ran his hands down Ragosa’s neck, to his shoulders, chest, abdomen and back up. He went slow, savoring the feel of the other’s compact body underneath his fingertips. He repeated the motion, wrapping his arms around the man to feel the muscles of his sides and back.

They spent some time just kissing and running their hands over each other. Eventually, need caught up to him, and TC pulled back. “Can I…?” He ran one hand down the small dip of Ragosa’s back to the top of his buttocks.

Michael looked up at him, amused. “If you can’t say it, maybe you shouldn’t be doing it,” he teased.

The comment surprised a laugh out of TC. He tried again. “Can I fuck you again?”

Ragosa framed his face with his hands. “You have stuff for it?”

TC nodded. “I have a condom.” He hesitated before adding, “lube though…”

“Weren’t expecting to do this again, were you?” Michael quirked an eyebrow.

“No.” TC said honestly. “Hoping, maybe, but…”

Michael sighed and pulled a hand away to run it over his face. “You’re lucky last time actually worked out okay.” He leaned over to pull one of the drawers open in his desk and pulled out the cream they had used in their previous encounter. “It’s not my favorite, but it’ll do.” He set the tube on the desk within easy reach, then leaned back on his hands. “Well?” He lifted an eyebrow.

It took TC a moment to understand what he was getting at. “...Well? Oh!” He grinned. “Well…” He wrapped his arms back around the smaller man and pulled him close. “I think some more of this is in order." He leaned down again to kiss him, this time with more heat to it.

Ragosa raised one hand to cup his cheek, guiding him into a better angle. TC moaned into it. The feeling of Michael responding to his touch, the warmth of his body even through several layers of clothes, was exhilarating.

Slowly, he peeled Michael out of his clothes. Shirt, shoes, pants; everything came off in between kisses and caresses to newly exposed skin. When it was his turn, Michael helped him out of his shirt before pressing open-mouthed, sucking kisses along his clavicle. He ran his hands over the taut muscles of his abdomen. “God, I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long,” he moaned.

TC chuckled. “Yeah?”

Michael nodded. “You’re so infuriating,” he said, pressing kisses over his chest. “But, you’re also really hot.”

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

The other man snorted. “I’m getting to be on the bad side of my thirties. And I’m a guy. You don’t have to try and convince me to have sex with you.” He reached for TC’s belt, grinning. “I’m a ‘sure thing’.”

TC frowned at the phrasing, but decided to leave it be for now. Perhaps he’d bring it up again some time when they weren’t in the middle of something much more interesting. Still…”I’m not one to lie. You know that.” He kicked off his boots and pants. “You’re very attractive,” he said, running his fingers up Michael’s side and admiring the way the muscle shivered beneath his touch.

“If you say so,” Michael muttered before helping TC out of his last piece of clothing. “Now this, I can believe.” He eyed TC’s swollen member with appreciation.

“Well, at least you believe in something,” TC tempered, leaning down to claim Ragosa’s lips once again.

A warm palm wrapped itself loosely around TC's dick and stroked. "Mm," TC hummed appreciatively at the attention. "Gonna need a bit more than that."

"Thought that was what the lube and condom were for." Ragosa swiped his thumb through the parking liquid at the tip before letting go. He ran his hands up over TC's abdomen before trailing his fingers back down to the man's hips, gripping tightly and pulling him in further between his legs, running his own hard dick against TC's thigh. "Now, I'd really like it if you'd make use of those items and fuck me."

TC leaned in for another long, thorough kiss before answering. "I can do that."

Slowly, he got Michael ready for him. Last time had been rushed, filled with a possessive need to claim. To own. This time, he wanted to show Michael that he wasn't an animal and could make him writhe in pleasure. He was looking forward to the challenge.

Minutes, maybe even hours later, Michael was a sweaty mess. His hair stuck out in all directions from continually running his own hands through it. TC had reduced him to babbling mainly in Spanish, begging the other man to get on with it and fuck him. And still, TC continued to gently nudge at the sensitive bump inside him with one hand while kissing and stroking the rest of his body with his free hand and lips.

"TC," he gasped. "I'm close. Please, I'm so close," he finally managed in English.

"Alright, sweetheart," TC murmured against his neck. "I got you." Gently, he pulled his fingers out of Ragosa's warmth and rolled on the condom before positioning himself at the other man's entrance. "Ready?"

Ragosa glared up at him, though the heady flush down his face and chest lessened the effect. Carefully, TC pushed in, groaning at the ease with which Michael's heat swallowed him. Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on either side of Michael's head.

He captured Michael's mouth in a kiss before slowly moving his hips, pulling out and pushing in carefully, trying to find the correct angle. After several thrusts, he knew he'd found it by the way Michael threw his head back and gasped. Burying his grin in a sweaty neck, he steadily picked up the pace, inexorably working them both towards orgasm.

For a time, he lost himself in the feel of the body beneath him. Michael's sweat-soaked skin, the way his erection rubbed against TC's belly, the small gasps and groans from the man beneath him, and the warmth he buried himself into repeatedly urged him closer and closer to fulfillment.

When he finally fell over the edge, it caught him by surprise. He'd been so focused on Michael that he hadn't noticed how close he himself had gotten. Desperately, he grabbed Michael's erection and stroked him roughly, uncoordinated as he shuddered through his own release.

He felt the other man clench around him bare seconds after his own orgasm came to an end. It made him groan at the overstimulation to his sensitive flesh, but he rode through it, more focused on Michael than himself.

For several minutes they lay panting together on the desk before TC eased himself up and out of Michael's body. He removed the filled condom and tossed it in the trash then held out a hand to help Michael off the desk.

They were quiet as they both cleaned up and got dressed. TC was sorely tempted to say something, but didn't want to break the odd silence that had settled over them. There was a strange tension in the air and he was afraid to say something and have it all snap and ruin what they had just done.

Eventually, however, they had to leave.

"Well," Michael started out, hesitantly. "I would say it was nice working with you, but we never really got along."

TC almost laughed at that. These last two months where they'd fucked out their tension had been the best they'd gotten along the entire year and a half they had worked together. "Yeah," he agreed, scratching at the back of his neck. "Still, it wasn't all bad."

Michael looked up at him, something surprise flitted across his face. "No, I suppose it wasn't." There was another awkward silence before Michael cleared his throat. "You should, uh, probably go. You're not really supposed to be here. And I still need to clean out my desk."

TC nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

He went to the door and unlocked it. He turned around sharply. "Uh, good luck."

Michael looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Thanks. You, too."

Lost for anything else to say or do, TC turned and left, closing the office door behind him.

Later that morning, he brought Jordan off in the elevator, unable to bring himself to fuck her with the strange heaviness that had settled itself in his heart. If she noticed his lack of physical interest in her, she made no mention of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want say a big thank you to everyone that has left kudos! You're awesome! And another thank you to those of you who are following along and reading!


	5. Covet

Of course, he had made his peace with Michael leaving when he spotted the man in the hospital a little over a week later. In scrubs. He wasn’t able to investigate the phenomenon right away, he was trying to save a patient with a crush injury, but he cornered Topher later about it.

“Why is Ragosa here?” He asked while Topher was stuck sorting through paperwork at the front desk.

Topher gave him a look like he thought TC was an idiot. “Because he works here?” He answered, the words dragging out of him like he was unsure why TC was asking the question.

“I thought he quit.”

“He did,” Topher answered, turning back to his files. “And then he was freaking out in the break room a couple hours later and I offered him the PA job.”

"Y-you _gave_ him the physician's assistant job?"

Topher looked around the reception area. "Is there an echo in here?" 

TC gave him an unimpressed look. “I meant why did you give him the job?”

“Because he needed a job,” Topher shrugged. “He’s more than qualified for it,” he said, as if that explained everything. He gathered a few files in his hands, headed to the records room. TC followed him.

“I mean, he was an administrator for some time. I guess that qualifies him for paperwork.”

“And his four years of med school,” Topher said, casual and distracted.

That stopped TC short. “Med school?”

Topher paused outside the door to the room he’d been heading towards to look back at TC. “You didn’t know?”

“...No. Makes sense now how well he was able to guide Jordan and I through that spinal surgery.”

“Mhm.” Topher opened the door, leaving TC to his thoughts in the hallway. 

Which mostly consisted of how he felt the need to hunt Ragosa down and demand answers. Why he needed answers, exactly, he wasn’t sure. They hadn’t had a very amicable relationship before getting each other off in the bathroom stall and at best, when Ragosa had quit, he could say they were no longer openly hostile to one another.

They weren’t friends. They weren’t even friendly coworkers. But, maybe, this was his chance to rectify that. Ragosa was sticking around, and in a position where TC held the power in their working relationship. Their roles had changed and even allowed for something closer to equal footing.

There was definitely some opportunity to be had there.

Feeling rather upbeat about the night ahead, TC took off to check on his patients.

Luckily, on his way out later that morning, he was able to run into Ragosa leaving at the same time.

“Hey, Ragosa, long time no see,” he called out across the parking lot, grinning.

Ragosa turned, eyes searching until they landed on TC grinning and waving at him. He smiled, eyes crinkling just a bit at the corners. “Hey.” He waited for TC to catch up to him before turning and heading towards his car. “So, how was your night?”

“Good. Saved some folk. As I do.” He grinned down at the other man.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. You’re a very good ER doctor.”

“Why, thank you. I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Michael grinned up at him. “Really? I think I called you a ‘decent distraction’ once.”

TC gaped at him a moment before laughing. So, they could joke about what had happened between them, now. Maybe things really would be okay. “Hey, uh, do you want to get breakfast with me?”

They came to a stop next to a mid-size sedan. “Oh, uh…” MIchael fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” TC hurried to say when the other man hesitated.

“No! Actually, I do. Just…” Michael bit his lip, seemingly struggling with something. “It’s just strange to think less than two weeks ago we couldn’t stand each other and now you’re inviting me to breakfast.”

TC grinned at him. “Well, a lot can happen in a few weeks.”

“Yeah,” Michael laughed. “That’s for sure.” There was an awkward pause before he continued. “So, where to for breakfast?”

“Just follow me.” TC headed to where he’d parked his bike.

He led Ragosa to one of the diners less-frequented by the hospital staff. It wasn’t entirely a conscious decision, but some part of TC wanted to keep his new friendship with their former boss to himself, at least for a little while. He wanted to get to know Michael away from the others; to keep this funny, smart, and passionate man to himself.

Really, he should have known then that was the beginning of the end. As it was, they had breakfast together and TC learned more about Ragosa in the next hour than the rest of their year and a half long acquaintanceship combined. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket twice, but ignored it in favor of listening to Michael regale with a story from his med school days.

It wasn’t until after he’d gotten home and was plugging his phone in to charge that he saw Jordan had tried to call him twice and left a voicemail asking if he wanted to get dinner before their shift that night, seeing as how she seemed to have missed him for breakfast. He texted her back a quick apology and that he’d see her for an early dinner. Before he fell asleep, he had the vague thought he should feel more guilty than he did for ignoring her calls.

Similar events like that continued to happen over the next several weeks. As he and Jordan continued to get more serious, his friendship with Michael deepened. They didn’t really talk about having slept together; Michael, and everyone else on the ER staff, was well aware that he and Jordan were dating. Still, as time went on, the night shift staff began accepting their former boss as one of their own. Practical jokes were played, Toph gave Michael responsibilities that were out-of-scope for a normal PA, and the atmosphere in the ER became more relaxed as a whole.

Michael started joining the team for breakfast; not just going with TC on occasion. It started out casually, as these types of things were wont to do. Topher was the one that made the initial offer, the night after Ragosa shows his brilliance, and apparent avid interest, in toxicology. He saved two girls' lives with his quick out-of-the-box thinking.

It became a thing after that. Others started inviting him to join them for breakfast after difficult shifts, like an unofficial round-robin, following Topher's lead. Kenny invited him after his first successful- and brilliant- prank. 

TC's turn came next, accidentally, after Ragosa successfully identified the pesticide poisoning of an entire Latino family. It had felt natural to ask, after talking about both being from immigrant families and working as kids. The easy way Michael touched him after TC had teased him about being a dick. made something warm bloom in his chest as he watched the other man grin and tease him back.

They were friends, now, TC thought. Life was good. He had Jordan and his new and easy friendship with Michael, who he had more in common with than he'd ever imagined. The other man was stubborn, caring, smart, and funny; all things TC was deeply attracted to in a person.

The thought brought him up short as he headed into the diner where the others waited. Michael was his type. Exactly his type. And at some point, he'd developed feelings for the other man. They were small and barely worth mentioning, but they were there.

But, TC was with Jordan. And Michael had just gotten a divorce and was probably in no shape to start a serious relationship so soon. There was no way the feelings could be allowed to grow. There was no way that they could grow.

Unfortunately, the feelings did not seem to know that.

TC became aware of this when they were eating breakfast at the diner with Drew, Topher, and Jordan. It had been Drew who had issued the invite this time, much to the apparent confusion of Michael, who had hesitantly accepted anyway. He seemed to intuitively just know when an invite was in relation to someone wanting to thank him for something.

(Topher told him later about his conversation with Drew- about Michael fighting for the doctor to stay at the hospital after Drew had come out- another reason to admire the man, TC had thought. Even when he didn't like someone, and knew the feeling was mutual, he still fought for what was right. Drew, apparently, felt the same way regarding this bit of information.)

"Michael?" Came a distinctly male voice from a short distance away. TC looked at the named man and watched as a light flush took over Michael's face.

"Aaron?" Michael's tone was surprised, but pleased. TC had an uncomfortable feeling start to trickle down his back. He turned to look at the person that had called for the PA.

The man was in his late-thirties, maybe forty at the most, and dressed almost too-nicely for the type of crowd that typically visited the diner in gray slacks and a blue button-down. He was handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes that crinkled slightly in the corners as he smiled at Michael; who was getting up from the table to embrace the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked as he pulled back. TC eyes narrowed as he saw the way the other man's hand lingered on the back of Michael's elbow.

"Breakfast meeting with a client. My office isn't too far from here." Aaron finally dropped his hand from Michael. "You?"

At the question, Michael looked back over his shoulder at the table. "Breakfast with my coworkers." He gestured towards them. "This is Topher, Jordan, Drew, and TC."

Aaron gave them a little wave and smiled. "Nice to meet some of Michael's coworkers. He's got some pretty insane stories about working in the ER."

TC felt his hackles rise at Aaron's tone. Something about it suggested that he didn't quite believe the things he'd heard. "They're all true," he said, despite not knowing what Michael has said. He wasn't the type to lie. "Night shift ER work isn't for the weak. It's a tough job, and Michael handles the work admirably."

He felt the others turn to stare at him and he willed his face to not turn red. He was only telling the truth. Michael had taken his tumble down from hospital administrator with aplomb, doing everything asked of him and more, plus putting up with all the pranks of which some had been much more mean-spirited than others.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Aaron broke his gaze and glanced over to Michael, who had turned red at the compliment. "Ah, well, I believe it. Michael has always been driven. Its one of the things I've always liked best about him," he said, grinning down at Michael.

TC didn't like that grin. At all.

Before he could question the other man further, Aaron made his excuses.

"I've got to get to the office." He reached out and gripped Michael lightly by the elbow. "Are we still on for Tuesday?"

Michael nodded. "Absolutely. It was good running into you."

"I'm glad I got to see you as well." Aaron took a step back and nodded to the group. "Nice to meet you all." And then he was gone.

There was a moment of anticipatory silence as Michael sat back down. The silence continued as the man dug into his eggs, seeming determined to ignore the looks they were shooting him.

"So, uh, is Aaron a friend friend or is he more like a _good_ friend?" It was Drew that broke the silence, thankfully, otherwise TC was two seconds from having asked himself and that would have been embarrassing.

Carefully, Michael set down his fork, patted his mouth clean with his napkin, and sat up straight. "Since I have a feeling you all will never let this go if I don't tell you, and I know how badly rumors can spread through the night shift…" He sighed. "Aaron and I went to college together." Here he glanced at TC and he thought a slight emphasis on the words, as if that phrase would mean something to him, specifically.

When TC failed to interrupt, he continued. "After my divorce, we started hanging out more often." This time, he looked at Drew, and his gaze became focused and shrewd. "I take it you heard about what happened with the board of directors?" He turned to Topher. "Even though I told certain parties not to mention it?"

Topher coughed, choking slightly on a sausage. Jordan stared at the three of them, obviously realizing she was missing something. Drew just nodded solemnly. "You should have said something. I wouldn't have treated you so poorly if I'd known."

Michael shook his head. "I was just doing the right thing. Like any decent person should. And besides," he added, grinning, "it wasn't completely altruistic." TC had a feeling he wouldn't like what was coming. "Aaron and I are going on a date Tuesday."

 _I was right_ , TC thought. _I don't like that at all_. And on the heels of that came, _fuck, I think I might be in love with the little bastard_.

Well, shit. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy staring at Michael to notice TC's little meltdown.

This time, Jordan broke the silence. "So, you're…"

"Bi," Michael confirmed then shrugged. "I'd been with Lydia since high school, but I've always known it was there." He grimaced. "As horrible as the divorce has been, it's given me a chance to explore something I never got the chance to before. I guess that's one silver lining," he said softly before picking his fork back up.

And then the other shoe dropped for TC as he realized what Michael wasn't saying to the group. About what TC knew that the rest of them didn’t. Michael had told him he and Lydia had been in a few threesomes in college. Aaron was a college friend. Aaron was obviously into Michael. Aaron _knew_ Michael. Aaron had _fucked_ Michael, was what the other man had been telling him. The fact that it had been before TC had even known Michael did nothing to lessen the well of possessive jealousy that erupted from within him.

His skin felt hot and tight. There was a dull roar in his ears. He mumbled an excuse and got up from the table, heading for the restroom, not noticing the confused looks exchanged by the occupants left at the table.

He didn’t know how long he was in there before Michael came to find him. TC had just gotten to the point where the blood rushing through his veins sounded like a freight train when the door swung open and the mirror revealed it to be none other than the star of his whirling thoughts.

“You’ve been gone for a while.”

TC cupped another handful of water over his face before turning the faucet off and standing straight. It struck him, suddenly, that this was somewhat reminiscent of how everything had gotten started between them in the first place; a confrontation in a bathroom. The difference this time, however, was that what TC felt for Michael wasn’t hate, but rather almost the complete opposite. Had things really changed between them that much in just a few short months?

Obviously, it had, otherwise TC wouldn’t be having a panic attack over his apparent more-than-friendly feelings for his former boss.

He watched in the mirror as Michael approached him, hand raised to place on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

TC avoided the dark gaze trying to catch his own and looked down. “Yeah. Just felt light-headed for a minute. It was a long shift.” He gathered his courage and looked up. “I’m probably just tired.”

Michael fixed him with a flat stare. “And it had nothing at all to do with Aaron?”

For a moment, TC considered saying ‘yes, it did’. He wanted to tell Michael everything. How he felt about him. How jealous it made him to know that Aaron had touched him. And how he wanted to be the only one that made Michael pant and moan, become overwhelmed by pleasure that TC gave him.

But, that would be selfish. It wouldn’t be fair to Jordan or Michael. TC was trying to be a better person and to do that, he had to know how to let go. So, instead, he said “no.”

He said. “Nothing to do with Aaron.” He tried on a smile. It was a little flat, but it seemed to pass inspection. “I’m happy for you. I hope it works out.” He turned to face the other man. “You deserve to be happy.”


	6. Impulsive

After the encounter at the diner, TC decided to keep his distance from Michael. He figured, if he stopped spending time with the other man, and feeding his feelings, it would be easier to get over him. Let him go, as it were. Not that TC had him in the first place.

And if he had to tamp down on the reflexive possessiveness that thought caused, no one but him would know.

Still, he did rather well at sticking with his plan to avoid Michael at all costs. It helped that his sister-in-law came to visit, and with her, memories of Thadd. Between reminiscing with Annie and his turbulent feelings for his male coworker, he picked up drinking again.

He was avoiding Jordan as well. He knew she wasn’t fond of Annie, though she never told him why beyond saying she thought the other woman was a bad influence, and it was just easier to avoid the topic altogether. Which meant avoiding being alone with Jordan as much as possible. TC knew she wanted to talk to him, that she had something she wanted to tell him, but he was so caught up in Annie, and Thadd, and his feelings for Michael that he just...forgot to talk to her.

At the end of their shift, a few days after Annie showed up, he did try to talk to Jordan but she waved him away and told him to rest. He didn’t deserve Jordan, really.

And then he woke up the next morning to find Annie lifeless at the bottom of the stairwell and it all came crashing down. Annie survived the fall, not because of him, but because Jordan knew her better than he did. He’d known Annie had a problem with drugs in the past. He hadn’t known how bad it had been or that it still was a problem. TC thought she’d gotten better; that she’d been doing well after having come to her senses and gone to rehab. Annie had played him, and rather well, at that.

That wasn’t even the best part of his night, however. The best part was from a rather spectacular display of obliviousness from Scott, who ended up telling him about Jordan’s stalker. He had a dreadful feeling that was what Jordan had been trying to tell him about for the past two days while he was avoiding her. 

TC really was a shit boyfriend. And he _really_ didn’t deserve all the chances Jordan had been giving him. He needed to do better. He needed to be better. For Jordan.

So, his sister-in-law needed to be in rehab, his girlfriend was being stalked by a psychopath, and he had patients that needed to be treated, but what he paid the most attention to that night- and he hated himself for it- was that Michael’s daughter was brought into the ER for a sprain. And she spent the rest of the night hanging out with her father while he treated patients and did the paperwork. 

TC had forgotten that Michael had kids. Two, if he remembered correctly. The daughter, Naomi, and a younger son.

When TC wasn’t taking care of Annie, he watched how Michael was with his daughter. Not in a creepy way- he hoped- but he was curious about what kind of father Michael was. He knew so little of the other man’s personal life, it was hard to not want to glimpse into who he was outside the hospital. 

What he discovered was that Michael was a good father; he could see that easily enough. Michael obviously cared a great deal for Naomi. And he made balancing his workload and giving his daughter the attention and care that she needed look easy. It made TC smile and wonder what being a father would be like for himself. He thought he’d like the chance to find out, someday. Maybe, if he could get his head out of his ass, he would.

TC spent the rest of his shift looking into rehab facilities for Annie and trying to be a better boyfriend to Jordan, who had done so much more for him and his family than he’d ever known. All the research and phone calls ended up being for nothing, he discovered, once he made it home that morning to find all of his things missing and Annie gone as well.

Oh, and it looked like he would get to find out about what kind of father he’ll be sooner than he’d thought he would. TC was excited, of course, but in a distant sort of way. He’d always wanted a kid. But he was afraid, too. Afraid of what kind of father he’d be considering his own had been a right bastard. Afraid of failing Jordan and their kid. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

But, he was a man and he had to be strong. For both him and Jordan, and soon their baby as well. So he tamped down his feelings of inadequacy and focused on his job. He avoided the discussions that he knew Jordan wanted to have, like where they would live and what doctor they would go to for delivery, and focused on just taking it one day at a time because if he didn’t, he was sure he’d fall apart.

He was doing an admirable job of keeping it together until he saw Michael with the guy from breakfast less than two weeks ago. TC had decided to visit a bar a little out of his usual way, hoping that a change of scenery would do him some good. He’d been to the place a few times before, but not enough to be known as a regular. It was also further from the hospital, so there was less of a chance of running into any of his coworkers.

At least, he’d thought so, until he heard Michael’s distinctive husky laugh from across the room. He’d looked over to see the familiar dark head with an unfamiliar one.

 _Aaron_ , his mind supplied as he watched Michael throw his head back and laugh at something the other man said. He tightened his grip around the glass in his hand. Fuck, this distance thing wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped. He still wanted to go over there and pull Michael away from the table he was at with the other man. Maybe take him into the bathroom and show him who he really belonged to.

Knowing that he needed to go before he did something stupid, TC resolved himself to quickly finishing his one and only drink and getting the hell out of the bar as quickly as possible. It wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to linger. 

It certainly wouldn’t do Aaron any good if he lingered, considering how the urge to punch the man in the face for touching Michael steadily climbed. He downed his beer in fast sips and settled his coaster over the lip of the glass before pulling out his wallet.

“TC?” 

Oh no. He closed his eyes. He’d know that voice anywhere. Slowly, he turned to face the speaker. TC opened his eyes to see Michael in front of him, looking incredible in casual jeans and a henley, instead of the scrubs he’d gotten used to seeing him in.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, sliding onto the stool next to him. “Isn’t this a little out of the way for you?”

TC shrugged, aiming for casual and almost certain he was missing it by a mile. “I like the drinks here. Better than the regular watering hole.” He winked at the other man. “Don’t tell Gale I said that though.” It was difficult to tell, but he could almost have sworn he saw a light flush take over the other man’s skin. “What about you?”

Michael smiled at him. “Date.”

It took everything TC had to keep his easygoing smile on his face. “Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky person?”

“Aaron. I think you met him before? At the diner?”

TC leaned back in his seat, making a show of trying to remember the man that Michael was talking about. “Right. You said something about a date then, too, I think? How’s that going?”

“This is our third one,” Michael stated, seeming rather excited. “I think it’s going rather well considering I’m a recent divorcee with two kids.”

“Then why are you over here?” TC spread his hands out along his thighs to prevent them from curling into fists. He really needed to get a handle on himself and his feelings for Michael. “Shouldn’t you be with your date?”

For a moment, Michael seemed bewildered at the question; like he hadn’t even stopped to consider the implications of going to say ‘hi’ to a man he’d had a very brief and illicit affair with. He shrugged. “Aaron went to use the restroom and I happened to see you. Thought it might be more awkward if I didn’t say anything.” He got up from his seat. “I’ll see you next shift?”

Before TC even realized what he was doing, he grabbed Michael around the wrist. “Or you could stay with me awhile. I could use some good company.” His gaze wandered down Michael’s body, purposefully letting the other man see that he was checking him out.

Michael tugged against the hold on his wrist and frowned. “I thought you and Jordan were together. Officially.”

And just like that, it was as if a tub of ice water had been thrown over TC. He’d forgotten, for a moment, about Jordan. And the baby they were having. He let go of Michael’s wrist. Aware that the other man was staring at him apprehensively, he smiled up at him. “Yes. Absolutely. I was just teasing you.” He opened his wallet back up and threw down some cash. “I was just about to leave anyway.”

Michael frowned at him. “TC, is everything okay?”

TC stood from his seat. The sudden proximity had Michael taking a few steps back to let him slide out of the stool. “Everything’s fine, Michael.” He tried another smile. “Have a good night,” he said, clapping the other man on the shoulder and then he walked away quickly before Michael could say anything else.

Really, TC thought to himself as he drove home, you’d think he’d learn. Michael had been nothing more than a release of tension. A hook-up. They’d had, what, four? Four- admittedly amazing- encounters, which was not the basis for any sort of healthy relationship. At all. Not that TC was winning any awards in the healthy relationship category currently anyway, but he was _trying_. He had told himself weeks ago to put thoughts of anything Ragosa-related away. It shouldn’t have been so hard. All they’d had before was a rather antagonistic working relationship and some really good sex.

Now, there wasn’t even the sex. And while their interpersonal relationship had improved, it wasn’t like they hung out all that often either. Why was it so difficult for TC to let Michael go? What was it about the other man that kept TC wanting to go back to him? Maybe, if he figured that out, he could get over him.

Resolved to get to the bottom of his feelings for the other man- since ignoring them hadn’t been working- TC rolled into bed for a short nap before having to get up again and readjust to night shift life.

Over the next few days, TC kept an eye on Michael. He watched the man as he collected samples from patients, helped check-in new patients, and fill out paperwork. It wasn’t glamorous work. In fact, it was bottom-of-the-barrel scut work. But Michael did it all without complaint. He took any ribbing from other staff with good humor and kept calm with even the most difficult patient.

It didn’t take long for TC to realize that he was rather hopelessly stuck on Michael Ragosa and he had no idea how to get over it. He tried just being distant, but friendly. He tried ignoring the man entirely. And he’d even tried to figure out what he liked about Michael so that he could find the negatives.

But all he’d found was a kind, caring man who was just enough of an asshole to keep him interesting. He could take the hits that life or his job dealt him and keep going, but he wasn’t a pushover either. He didn’t let anything keep him down. Michael was strong. He fought back when he needed to; when it was the right thing to do. 

In fact, if TC had found one flaw in Michael, it was that he never fought for himself. Michael fought for others- Drew’s situation case in point- but whenever someone’s ire was directed at him, he just...took it. It made TC want to stand up for him. Shake him. Something, anything, to get Michael to fight for himself. He deserved so much better than being yelled at or castigated for doing his best, especially when the people who were ridiculing him had no idea how much the other man had done for them.

Not long ago, TC had been one of them, but Michael didn’t let TC get away with anything either. And where that had once chafed when Michael was his boss, TC could appreciate it more now that they were on more even footing. He could even, retrospectively, understand where Michael had been coming from when he’d been their boss.

And still, now, Michael challenged TC to do better. To be better. He was practically everything TC had ever wanted in a partner along with some things he hadn’t known he needed until he’d gotten to know Ragosa. And he couldn’t have him.

Not only because TC was with Jordan, but because Michael was dating someone else. And really, that was the worst of it; if Michael wasn’t already moving on to another, TC wasn’t sure Jordan and their baby would have been enough for him to stay with her. He’d be there to support the baby- of course he would be- but he couldn’t say for certain that Jordan was who he wanted to be with; now or in the future.

And he knew what he needed to do. He knew that he needed to end things with Jordan. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it when she looked so happy with him and the prospect of their little family. He had ruined so many things for Jordan, he couldn’t bring himself to do it again.

TC had never hated himself so much.

He hated himself even more several days later when Jordan came to him for help with Michael’s daughter’s quinceanera. She told him about how she’d found Ragosa in the hallway, on the phone with the venue and how upset he’d been. And how, apparently, his ex-wife felt it necessary to take him to task over it while he was at work.

Then Jordan laid out her plan to help Michael and he jumped at the chance to make it happen. Not just because it was Jordan, who wanted to help someone who’d been there for them, but because it was for Michael and he was quickly realizing he’d do anything for the man. Because Michael deserved to have something good happen in his life.

So, he got his bike and his extra helmet later that evening and went to pick up Michael’s daughter for her party. It was worth the look of surprise and gratitude on Michael’s face when he realized what they’d all gathered there for; even though when Naomi’s back was turned he shot TC a look that promised retribution for taking his daughter on a motorcycle.

TC just grinned at him. He’d kind of missed that glare from Ragosa.

The party went off without a hitch, even though the venue wasn’t the best and the decorations were a bit sparse. He felt something bloom in his chest as he watched Michael dance with his daughter and the affection poured over to Jordan. It wasn’t as though he didn’t care for her, TC realized, but he loved Michael in a way he hadn’t known was possible.

Shit. He was in deep.

At the end of the night, after most of the guests had left, he found himself in an empty firehall with Ragosa, who’d stripped off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves, cleaning up tables. He was a little sweaty from dancing, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked good, like that, happy and relaxed for once. TC couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“So, good party?” TC asked as he cinched close the last bag of trash.

Michael smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “It was, yeah. Totally worth embarrassing myself in front of my coworkers.” He collapsed into a chair, breathing out a sigh. “As long as Naomi was happy, then so am I.”

TC glanced over at him. “I’m sure she was. And you didn’t embarrass yourself. You’re a surprisingly good dancer.”

The other man peered up at him suspiciously. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” TC confirmed, wandering over to him. “Must be that famous Latino sense of rhythm.”

That got Michael to laugh. “I’m probably the worst Latino in existence then. My style is more ‘embarrassing father’ than ‘seductive debonair’.”

Close enough to touch now, TC held out a hand to the other man. “How about you let me be the judge of that?”

Michael squinted up at him, suspicious. “Are you asking me to dance with you?”

And, yeah, TC was. He hadn’t even had that much to drink, but there was something about Michael’s relaxed and easy manner that called to him. He wanted to hold the man close, just once. 

He wiggled his fingers and smiled encouragingly down at Michael. “Come on,” he coaxed.

Finally, after several seconds of staring, Michael relented and took TC’s hand. He grinned and pulled the other man up and into his embrace, circling one arm around his waist to rest his hand on Michael’s lower back and grasping his other hand in a tight grip.

“There’s no music,” Michael pointed out as TC backed them up a few steps from the table.

Immediately, TC raised a challenging eyebrow and began to hum.

He watched in fascination as Michael threw his head back and laughed. “‘Africa’? Really?”

TC shrugged and continued to guide Michael along in a simple box-step. “See,” he murmured as they shuffled to a stop after a few moments. “Not bad at all.” He gazed down at the shorter man, transfixed by the open and content expression.

“Come home with me?” He asked before he could think better of it.

“Okay,” Michael agreed, still staring up at him.

They gathered their things quickly. TC handed over his extra helmet to Michael and they climbed on his bike. The ride was short. TC only lived a few miles from the firehall where the party had been held.

It wasn’t long before TC was guiding the other man inside his home and then pushing him up against the front door, mouth hovering close to his. “Tell me you want this,” he whispered against the other man’s lips.

“I want this,” Michael affirmed, his eyes dilated, only a thin ring of warm brown showed.

“Good,” TC said and then he was claiming soft lips with his own.

God, how he had missed this. The feel of Michael’s mouth against his. The press of his compact body. The way his fingers gripped TC’s shoulders as he kissed back. They’d only done this a few times and yet TC didn’t know how he’d survived for over a month without it.

Soon he was pressing Michael even harder against the door, hands running up under his shirt to the soft skin he knew was just waiting for his touch. It wasn’t enough, however, and a moment later he was guiding Michael up the stairs to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way. By the time they made it to his room, TC was shirtless and Michael’s button down was wide open, framing his slightly muscled chest.

He pulled away from the tantalizing lips to press open-mouthed kissed down Michael’s sternum. “God, you’re beautiful.”

He felt more than saw Michael laugh. “You really don’t have to say things like that.”

That made TC pull back and he frowned down at the other man. “And you need to learn to take a compliment. I don’t say things I don’t mean. You should know that.” He punctuated the statement with a soft kiss. “Okay?”

He held Michael’s gaze until something in the other man’s eyes relented. “Okay.” He reached up and threaded his fingers through TC’s hair. “Now, please kiss me again.”

TC grinned. “With pleasure.”

It wasn’t long before he had Michael laid out on his bed. The sight was beautiful; something he never thought he’d get to see. He knew that even if he never got to have this again, he’d never forget the vision of Michael naked and wanting on his sheets.

“TC,” Michael panted. “Please. Fuck me.”

He pulled back from where he’d been sucking a bruise onto Michael’s hip. “You sure?”

Michael nodded. “Yes. I want it. I _need_ it.” He looked down the length of his body to TC. “Please.”

“Well, who could ignore a request like that?” He sat up and tugged open a drawer in his nightstand, fishing out a condom and a bottle of barely-used lube.

Michael squinted at him when he saw the tube. “You actually have lube.”

TC winked at him. “I was made aware that having some on hand might be beneficial at some point in my life.” He squeezed some onto his fingers. “At the very least, it’s made jerking off a smoother experience.” He grinned.

The admittance was worth the laugh Michael gave him. And seriously, the other man had to stop being so beautiful. He wasn’t sure he could take much more without falling completely in love.

(He tried to ignore the nagging thought that he was already too far gone for that to matter.)

Soon he had three fingers buried in the body beneath him and Michael was begging him to get on with it. He rolled on the condom and lined himself up, stopping short of actually pushing into the tight heat he knew was waiting for him.

“Ready?”

Michael nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, for the love of God. I’ve been asking for it for hours now.”

TC grinned at him and pushed against the slick entrance, still not quite inside. “I doubt it’s been that long.” He pushed a little more and then the head of his dick was in. He held back a moan. “Besides, half of what you said was in Spanish, and you know my Spanish crap.”

“ _Te odio tanto_ ,” Michael said, as if to prove him wrong.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice,” TC said as he pushed in further. “Especially since I’m doing as you asked.”

Michael pressed a hand over TC’s mouth. “No talking, just fucking,” he demanded sounding rather breathless.

TC couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. Eventually, after several minutes, he settled down enough to focus back on the business of fucking Michael into speechlessness. He buried his head into the crook of neck and shoulder and thrust.

Michael groaned.

“Good?” He muttered into his ear, giving the lobe a gentle tug with his teeth.

“Yes,” Michael hissed, digging his fingers into TC’s shoulder blades. “Keep doing exactly that.”

And, well, as much as TC wasn’t one to follow orders in the ER, he wasn’t going to refuse one when it was spoken like that. He pulled out and thrust in again at the same angle, earning another moan. He kept up a steady pace, punctuating the thrusts with kisses peppered around Michael’s neck and shoulders, murmuring praises to the other man.

It felt like no time at all, and at the same time, like hours had passed, when he felt Michael tighten around his cock and the other man’s dick jerk against his stomach. Fingernails dug trenches into his back as Michael came, untouched, between them.

However, it was the look on the other man’s face that sent TC over the edge. The pure, unadulterated pleasure that spilled over his face caused TC to stutter and before he could help it, he was coming hard into the heat below him.

They lay together, panting, for long moments. Eventually, TC flopped over onto his side, pulling the condom off to drop it over the side of the bed, and dragged Michael against his side, holding him tightly. He half-heartedly tugged a sheet up over their lower halves and before he could even blink, they were both asleep.


End file.
